Church On Sunday
by TalkAlltheTalkwithaPoet'sStyle
Summary: A Chronicle of the lives of most of our favorite seventh year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the Ministry's Marriage Law, in which one character in particular learns to see what was always in front of her.
1. Prologue: The Law

**Introduction – The Law**

The first week of the Golden Trio's seventh year, was an uneasy one for all sixth and seventh years attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger was not given the position of Head Girl, as it was retired due to events that were to take place within the year. The Ministry of Magic had passed a law forcing witches and wizards between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five to marry. Worse than forcing these teenagers and young adults to marry, was the fact that the person they would be spending the rest of their life with was chosen for them. All of this was created do to the pride of most of Britain's pureblood families. After the summer defeat of Voldemort, many of the pureblood lines were wiped out, causing those left to intermarry worse than they had been before; I mean marrying off first cousins. This was a concern to the Ministry, who feared that all children born from these unions would be Squibs, or stillborn. The choice then fell upon those running magical affairs in Britain to choose partners who would have powerful magical offspring, and whose families had not joined in recent centuries. They also made sure that students would have partners that attended the same school, thinking they were being nice in allowing them to keep some normality in their lives. Worsening the situation for most involved, the couples were expected to be pregnant within three months of the marriages and to have consummated it over their honeymoon using no contraceptives, meaning those in school would have to learn to balance their studies, and parenthood.


	2. Unwanted Arrivals

**Chapter 1 – Unwanted Arrivals**

The sixth and seventh year students at Hogwarts all became extremely nervous, and were awaiting the arrival of the letters that would change their lives. The only person seemingly unconcerned was one Gryffindor seventh year who had her nose buried in a book. Though she didn't seem nervous, Hermione Granger was probably more tightly wound than any other girl at Hogwarts. She, unlike many in her year and the year below, wanted to live her own life, and make a name and career for herself before even thinking of marriage. Even though they were living in the twentieth century, most girls growing up in the wizarding world expected to marry soon after finishing school and begin raising a family.

"Hermione, how can you be so calm at a time like this?" said an extremely panicky Ginny, whose fingernails were digging so hard into her palms as to make her bleed.

Noticing Ginny's distress, Hermione muttered a quick spell to fix her hands, and tried to think of a way to explain what she was about to say. "Ginny, if you knew how I was feeling inside, you wouldn't have asked me that question in the first place. I'm just as nervous about this whole mess as you. How much of a dent do you think having a husband and child will put in my plans?"

Just as Ginny was about to make a comment, Hermione held up her hand. "Right now, the only thing keeping me from pulling all of my hair out is the fact that I haven't allowed myself to think about this since we heard about it. I have been doing homework and reading nonstop for the past week, I've barely even slept."

Noticing the bags under Hermione's usually bright brown and golden flecked eyes, Ginny realized that she really wasn't the only one worried. Looking down the Gryffindor table she noticed most sixth and seventh years, including Harry and Ron, weren't eating, and were barely talking. Expanding her scope of vision, she realized it was the same for most of the Great Hall, professors included.

"I guess you're right Mione, you might as well get back to your book," Ginny said glumly, looking down at her feet.

"It's too late for that now Ginny. Look behind you," Hermione's eyes were filled with pain.

Turning around quickly, Ginny watched as a little over a hundred regal looking eagle owls soared into the Great Hall, circling ominously above the heads of all the students. Everyone was looking to the ceiling, including the professors, most of which had unsavory looks on their faces. Everyone held their breath as the first owl sailed downwards and towards the Hufflepuff table, dropping its burden in Hannah Abbott's lap. Slowly, one by one the owls began to reach their destination going in alphabetical order by last name of the recipients.

Finally, the owl delivering its scroll to Blaise Zabini left the Great Hall. None of the sixth or seventh years had touched or rushed to open the post that they had just received, and were staring blankly around the hall, trying to guess who they would be spending the rest of their lives with.

Dumbledore; for once, his eyes not twinkling, stood and made an announcement. "All sixth and seventh years, I ask you to refrain from opening the letters which you have just received. Fifth years and below, you are to return to your common rooms. Fifth year prefects, make sure you get all underclassmen back to the common rooms. That is all for now."

Many glances were turned back into the Great Hall as the younger years left, not daring to mock the solemn faces they were seeing, not even daring to say a word.

Once the hall had cleared out, Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone remaining. "I know that this will affect the lives of every single person sitting in this room more than anyone of you could imagine, but I want you to know, that you must all bear this new law as if it were a challenge. The person you have been chosen to be with will have their schedule changed to equal yours, or vice-versa. If your partner is a year older or younger than you, of which I think there are only one or two cases-"

Ron shouted out, "You mean you know who were all stuck with?"

"I'm afraid I do Mister Weaseley. As I was saying, the more or less advanced of the pair will be moved up or down a year. Some of these matches will be hard to understand at first, but in time I believe that they all can work out. As to the second part of the law, any and all couples needing any care involving pregnancies, births, and childcare can be attended to by Madam Pomfrey. You will all actually be married today, and your closest family has been informed of the situation and will be arriving within two hours. A week off, starting tomorrow will begin your Honeymoons, of which the locations have been pre-decided, and when you get back the castle will have living arrangements for both your spouse and yourself. Now, before we open the letters, does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes sir," said Blaise Zabini, the quiet second most popular and good looking of the Slytherins. "I know we have no choice in the matter, but what about things like wedding rings, and if one member in the relationship cheats on the other person?"

"He's asking smart questions," thought Hermione of the Italian boy who was third in marks in their class, behind her and Malfoy of course.

"Ah yes, thank you for asking those questions Mister Zabini. As for engagement and wedding rings, the bride-to-be's family selects a wedding ring for her future son-in-law, and the groom-to-be's family selects a wedding and engagement ring for their future daughter-in-law. When you open your letters gentlemen, you will find the engagement ring that your parents deemed appropriate sent to the ministry after learning who you are to be married to."

"You mean to tell me that our parents all consented to this to happen to us! I mean the oldest of us here is eighteen, and the youngest is barely sixteen! How can this be happening to us?" yelled one distraught Ravenclaw who had had a serious boyfriend for three years.

"Yes, all your parents and guardians have, although some grudgingly, consented to the Ministry's proposal. As to your other concern Mister Zabini, under no circumstances is anyone under the effects of this law to have any sort of affair, or to cheat on their partner. If one does, their wand is immediately incinerated, and they are banished from the wizarding world."

"That's harsh," muttered Ron loud enough for the whole Gryffindor table to hear him. Some nervous giggles passed across the table before Dumbledore made a final statement.

"If Mister Weaseley has finished commenting, I have one last thing to say before you open your scrolls, all weddings are to be wizarding. You must learn how to live with this person if nothing else; you cannot under any circumstances have this union annulled or go through a divorce, your partner remains so for the rest of your life. I ask you all to open your scrolls now with an open mind," and he sat down waiting for some reactions he knew were to come.

With trembling hands, Hermione Granger broke the seal on the document that was about to change her life. Before she could read the name of the person she was to marry later that day, Ginny squealed beside her and fell off the bench.

"What's wrong Ginny, who are you going to marry?" Hermione was beginning to be concerned about her friend.

"Harry" Ginny said in a whisper, looking to the fiancé she was sure had never noticed her before.

Harry and Ron were in shock for a minute, until Ron began to stare at his best mate for a moment while Harry looked over to the girl… no, that's not right… woman that Ginny had become, a regretted not noticing her before.

"You better not do anything to hurt her mate, or you know that I am going to have to royally kick your arse"

Harry pondered on Ron's words for a few moments before offering his best friend his hand "You know I wouldn't do anything to her on purpose" he finally managed to decide what to say. Instead of taking his hand though, Ron gave Harry a brotherly hug and clapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the family mate. You do know that mom will be all over you about grandkids though, right?"

At Ron's first statement Harry felt a warmth at the thought of having a proper family, but blanched at the thought of having Mrs. Weasley explaining to him how much she wanted grandchildren.

"Now, who are you getting stuck with?" Hermione asked Ron curiously.

"Haven't looked yet", he said, hearing gasps, cries, and shouts from around the Great Hall as people discovered their news.

"Let's do it on the count of three, O.K.?"

Ron agreed and nodded nodded, but with a grim expression, "1…2…3!" Two-thirds of the Golden Trio began reading, Harry stood waiting for the others reactions, as Ginny told him what his would say before he had to really read it. Ron looked at the paper in his hand in disbelief and slid onto the bench which he had been sitting a few moments prior. Hermione was scanning the letter for a little longer than Ron, and sat on the floor beginning to laugh. Not noticing a pair of eyes on her from the other side of the Great Hall.

"Oh what a wonderful joke," she laughed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. All the things people say about me being Gryffindor Queen, and I end up marrying the Slytherin Prince, Blaise Zabini. Gin, I pass my title to you, for while you become royalty I end up with a snake." A few students began to worry about the level of Hermione's mental health, but passed it of as the stress of what was happening to her.

After laughing for a couple more minutes, all the while Harry and Ron giving her weird looks, Hermione stood and dusted off her robes, seemingly normal again. "No, I don't like the situation and I'm not going mental, but I'm accepting the fact that it could be much worse than it already is. Now tell me, who are you two marrying?"

"At least you got the only decent Slytherin of the bunch, Mione," Ron spoke in the softest voice Hermione had ever heard him use, "Parkinson! I have to marry Pansy "Pug-face" Parkinson later today."

"Well, Ron you're strong and can learn to brave through it. At least you don't have to worry about Ginny marrying someone like Malfoy"

"Great! That makes me feel all better now! Why don't I just go find her and propose, I have to do it within half an hour anyway!" Ron stalked off, leaving Hermione feeling hurt.

Hermione walked away, trying to give Ron some time to vent on his own. Walking around the edge of the Great Hall she accidentally bumped into someone while lost in thought. "Oh I'm so sorry" she said without looking up, accepting the olive toned hand that was offered to her. Feeling the soft, warm hand, she finally looked to see who it belonged to. "Hello Blaise," was her only response while he helped her up.

Never having really noticed him much before, Hermione began to study him. The first thing she noticed was that he looked very Italian, not tanned, but olive anyway, matching the tan it took her all summer to get. He wore his shoulder length black hair in a ponytail. His face looked kinder than any Slytherin's she'd ever seen, with a strong, but not large Roman nose, soft looking lips, and eyes that she felt a jolt of electricity from when she looked into them. Unlike most brown Italian eyes, Blaise had eyes that were a deeper blue than a normal sapphire, and impossibly deep.

After staring at him for a couple of seconds, he began to speak, "Hermione, I know this is something we are going into against our will, but I've fancied you for years, and if you're willing to accept me into your life, that would make me the happiest person alive." Dropping to his knee, he pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it, holding it out to her. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of accepting me in marriage, and maybe grow to love me later rather than me just putting a ring on your finger?"

Moved almost to tears, due to the heartfelt speech Blaise had just confessed Hermione stared down at the beautiful ring in the box before her. The white gold looked old, almost rustic, which is how Hermione loved jewelry, had a large old-fashioned cut diamond in the center with two smaller dark sapphires, the color of Blaise's eyes on either side. "Thank you for respecting me Blaise, and asking me to accept you first. I've seen quite a few guys just grab other girls and put rings on their fingers. Yes I do accept you, but you have to know that I don't love you now, and it will probably take me time to get to a point where I feel like I could love you."

Blaise smiled, stood, and slid the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand at the same time. "I know it will take time for you to reach a point to feel completely comfortable around me, but you have to hear now that I will not force you to do something you don't feel comfortable or respected doing. I will treat you the way a real gentleman is supposed to treat a lady. The only things I will try and stop you from doing are those which could be harmful to you or the children we will have," he said blushing at the word children; the law only stipulated one. "Oh, and the ring you are wearing belonged to my grandmother, she and my grandfather had an arranged marriage that lasted for almost sixty years happily, may we be as lucky."

"You know what Blaise?" said Hermione with a smile. "I'm actually happy the Ministry picked you for me. I think this may work out."

At that moment, a voice, which turned out to be Professor McGonagall, called out to all the girls. "I know this is happening fast ladies, but you all must head to your dormitories. The wedding dresses your parents have picked, along with your bouquet, and the charm to do your hair and makeup are already in your rooms. Gentlemen, you all have a half hour in which to speak with your parents and the parents of your future wife before you too must get ready for this event. Everyone will meet in the entrance hall at six P.M. sharp. Now off you go ladies."


	3. The Big Day er Night

**Chapter 2 – The Big Day…errr Night**

Hermione walked to the girls' seventh year dormitory lost in thought. Only after she began getting dressed did she realize she was being talked to. "Er…sorry, what were you saying?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. What Parvati and I have been discussing all the way to the dormitory, who are you getting married to? I'm tying the knot with Dean, which is o.k. because we both know he's cute, and Parv here gets the man of her dreams, well her daydreams at least; she's marrying Seamus. But you still didn't tell us who your man is."

Hermione turned from them both and smiled where they couldn't see her. "I'm marrying Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin.

Both Lavender and Parvati stood wide eyed when she turned around, beginning to take off her school uniform. "You mean you're marrying the hottest person in Hogwarts?"

"I didn't know I was marrying Malfoy" said Hermione teasing both the girls.

Parvati hit her on the shoulder. "You well now that Blaise is better looking than Malfoy, the problem was that he didn't seem interested in anyone. Well maybe our little Gryffindor Queen will crack the shell of the secretive Slytherin."

"He isn't actually secretive, he was really sweet and actually proposed to me. He even gave me his grandmother's engagement ring," she stuck out her hand for the girls to admire as she did so herself.

"Wow Mione, he actually seems to care already, even if he is a Slytherin. Boy is that some rock on your finger."

Lav was beginning to get jealous so Hermione cut in with, "Well girls, I guess we should be getting ready. This is the big day…errr…night."

Parvati sighed, "Yah, why do you always have to be right about everything"

All the girls were beginning to get ready, when they heard a knock on the door. Hermione crossed the room and peeked out into the stairway, "Ginny come in. You don't mind, do you girls?"

Both Lavender and Parvati were excited to let Ginny in, ready to talk about her fiancée. "I can't believe you're marrying the Harry Potter, you know there are going to be hordes of little witches who always dreamed of becoming Mrs. Potter who are going to be out for your blood."

Ginny blushed a deep red and said, "I used to be one of them, actually meeting him on his first trip to Hogwarts made me realize he was actually really nice and it was even better that Ron became his best mate." Parvati and Lav both gave Ginny sweet looks. "Yes I used to be a Harry Potter fan girl, but now when I'm actually being told I'm marrying him, I feel so nervous."

"Well, we can't be nervous on our honeymoons can we, what type of proper wives would we be then" said Lavender, not meaning to annoy Ginny or make her feel bad.

"Lav remember, none of us are actually ready for marriage, and Ginny's even younger than the rest of us. We are at least of age, Harry's going to have to do everything, imagine how Ginny will feel" Hermione snapped.

"I'M SO SORRY GINNY, you know how I am," Lavender pleaded to Ginny, genuinely sorry about what she had said to her.

"I guess I forgive you, but no one knows how hard this is for me to accept. I'm only sixteen and I'm already getting married. This is going to be tough, but I have no choice except to deal with it," Ginny sobbed against Hermione's shoulder.

"It's going to be o.k., it has to be. But until it is, lets doll ourselves up, because who knows how long that could take," Parvati suggested to the room.

"You're right," said Ginny, wiping her eyes, "Let's start with our hair."

The only drawbacks to hair and makeup charms is the fact that they take just as long to finish as they would if a person was doing them, and part of the reason the girls had to get ready so early. After the charms were over, Parvati had entirely straight hair halfway down her back, and bangs that went to just above her eyelids. A band made of silver was in her hair, accentuating the gray color of her eyes. The makeup was all pale, with silvery eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and pale pink blush. She looked like a snow fairy. Lavender had her hair at the length of her chin, with a burgundy bow being used for a headband. The makeup was more dramatic than Parvati's, with a rose colored blush, deep gray eye shadow, and a deep red lipstick. Ginny became a vision. Her hair was entirely curled, and reached down to her shoulder blades; the blond highlights in it made it seem as if she was constantly standing in the sun. Two small braids had been made in the front of her hair and were pulled back to keep her hair from falling into her face. The makeup made her seem much more mature than sixteen. Her eyes had a deep forest green shadow, with an exaggerated outline of gray. The blush she wore only accented the natural blush she wore most of the time anyway. Hermione was almost completely unrecognizable. On her eyes was a navy shadow, and they were lightly outlined in black. She didn't have blush over her tanned cheeks, and wore a slightly silvery lip gloss. Her hair was half way down her back in loose curls, with a navy ribbon holding some of it away from her face.

All four girls squealed when they saw the dresses their parents had picked out for them. Parvati's was pure white and more a sari than a dress, using the Anglo tradition of white rather than the Indian tradition of red, the intricate designs sewn into it were done in silver thread that sparkled in the light. It was made up of a top that showed her stomach; the only girl not wearing a dress, she had baggy pants that were fitted at her ankles, which like her wrists, were encircled by many silver bracelets. The last piece of her attire was the actual sari that wrapped around her and made it look almost as if she was wearing a dress. Lavender's Dress was a sleeveless taffeta tea-length dress with a tulle illusion neckline and a dark red bow at the empire waist. Ginny's family, the most traditional, opted for a floor length silk gown. Money was no longer an issue, as Fred and George had made a killing with their joke shop – finally convincing their mother that it was all worth it in the end. The dress was a satin ball gown with an a-line skirt and beaded metallic embroidery on the bodice.. The design was beautiful and made to accentuate Ginny's shape. A thick sash of forest green was around her waist, making it look even smaller than normal. From her waist it flared until hitting the floor. Hermione's was the most simple of them all, but also the most flattering. It had spaghetti straps, and a sweetheart neckline. It was fitted until hitting her waist where she had a sash just like Ginny's, but in navy showing her hourglass figure. The skirt flared until hitting just above her knees. The fabric it was made of made it seem as if the dress flowed rather than moved as she walked. The ribbon in her hair fell to her mid-back, and she had silver gauntlets for her wrists encrusted with sapphires. All four girls wore velvet flats that matched their accent colors.

The large clock in the Great Hall chimed from a distance, drawing all four girls out of their thoughts. Looking at each other they complimented everyone on their looks, and all nervously looked at the door.

"Well," Ginny said, looking more nervous, but also more resigned, than everyone else, "we're going to have to do this sometime. It might as well be now."

The four girls grabbed their bouquets, each matching what they were wearing. Parvati had miniature orchids, which looked as if they had been dipped in silver, lending her look an even more exotic flair than before. Lavender carried only a couple dark red hibiscus flowers, making her look ready for summer. Perhaps an indicator of her goodness and innocence, Ginny had her hands full with a couple dozen white rosebuds. Hermione's flowers were the least natural, but they seemed to work for her. The navy blue roses were both beautiful and different, just like their owner.

Seeing everything her parents had picked out for her, Hermione was almost moved to tears. Years previous, she had told her mom what her dream wedding day would be like, even drawing a picture that showed everything, right down to the flowers she would carry, and the dress she would wear. Staring at the buds in her hand, Mione realized that no matter what happened in the coming future, her parents would always care for her.

All four girls slowly walked down to the common room, where seemingly every Gryffindor but the sixth and seventh year boys were waiting. "All the guys have left; something about not seeing a bride before the wedding," one fourth or fifth year offered as an explanation. As soon as everyone realized what was going on, they went silent, turning the atmosphere in the room uncomfortable.

"Lets go girls," said Parvati shakily, "Wouldn't want to be late for our own weddings would we?"

The four girls didn't talk as they left the common room and slowly made their way to the Entrance Hall where they would meet their parents, none of them talking, thinking on the gravity of the situation. Parvati was happy; she finally got the man she'd been crushing on since first year. Lavender was beginning to accept her situation, as Dean wasn't a bad guy, and she just knew she would have to live with what was happening around her. Ginny was dreading what she was walking into; it wasn't even that she didn't like Harry, it was just that she was getting married at sixteen to one of the most famous wizards in the world. Hermione was neither happy about what was going on, nor dreading it. She didn't know that much about Blaise, but had a feeling she might one day be able to accept him.

All sixth and seventh year girls met Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall, their parents waiting for them. McGonagall then made the announcement, "Ladies, from the time I finish speaking, you have exactly twenty minutes with your family. At the end of those twenty minutes, you will arrange yourself in alphabetical order with your fathers on your right sides. Each wedding is to be a private affair lasting between five and ten minutes. There will be a large reception for all of you and your families, and at midnight, your spouse, yourself, and your belongings will be transported to your honeymoon destination, which is different for every couple. Now spend some time with your parents girls."

Hermione and Ginny walked towards their parents who were talking together and waited for them to notice them. Mr. Weasley was the first to notice them, and coughed so the other adults turned. Before they knew it, their mothers; trying not to ruin their makeup and hair, enveloped both Ginny and Hermione in bone crushing hugs.

"You look like princesses," both of the fathers said in unison.

When their parents got serious looks on their faces, the girls knew that they had to talk about something important. Mr. Weasley began to Ginny, "I know this is nowhere near what you wanted to happen honey, but you mother and I decided you would rather go through with this than actually give up magic. We just don't want you angry at us over this, and we want you to know that we love you no matter what happens."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley added with a teary sniff, "Though I am sure that Harry will make an outstanding son-in-law.

"I know mom and dad, but I cant help feeling jealous that everyone, even Percy, has gotten married and don't have to worry about this like Ron and I," Ginny said, hugging her parents.

Mrs. Granger then began talking, "I understand that you can't be happy about this darling, especially how this will affect the life you wanted, but your father and I did what we thought was best, and tried to make this day as special as possible."

"I know mom, and I can't believe you actually remembered that drawing I did so long ago," said Hermione curtsying in the dress that was making her feel beautiful. Looking down at her wrists, she then realized something important, "How on Earth did you pay for these things?! They're beautiful."

Speaking for the first time, Mr. Granger said, "We didn't sweetheart, it was the Zabini's. When we met them for the first time, they heard us discussing this and decided to do this to try and help you accept them as family, or at least to know they will care about you like family."

"Yes, they are really very wonderful people honey, and the Zabini boy is actually incredibly handsome," added Mrs. Granger with a wicked smile on her face. Before she could scold her mom however, Ginny had a request to make of her.

"Hermione, I know I cant get out of line to be at your wedding, but it would mean so much to me if you and your new family would be there for mine," said Ginny looking nervous about the events to come.

"Of course I'll be there Ginny, especially if it's what you really want," said Hermione, touched that her friend cared about her that much. "And I know you can't come to my wedding, but my parents will record it and we can all watch it later."

"I'll explain later," Ginny told her parents, because her dad was beginning to look excited at the word record.

"I know it seems as if time has passed too quickly, but it is time for tonight's events to begin. Now line up in alphabetical order, and be prepared," said McGonagall with a slight quiver to her voice.

Beginning with Hannah Abbott, escorted by her father, a line formed; Ginny at the end. Hermione watched the doors open, and Hannah walk in looking as if she were about to burst into tears.

"She's marrying Flint," a sixth year Ravenclaw Hermione only vaguely recognized told her. "All of Hufflepuff is worried for her, we know his death eater charges were dropped, but we all know how much he doesn't like any of us either. And even though his looks have improved, he still has the manners and intelligence of a troll."

"Well the rest of us are wishing her good luck, or that Flint gets sent to Azkaban," Hermione smiled at the girl, though not really wishing to talk to anyone. After a few minutes, the doors opened, and sobbing could be heard. Lavender walked in, knowing what to expect on the other side.

Hermione whispered her a "good luck," even though she knew she couldn't hear her. The Ravenclaw kept talking to her, but she tuned most of it out, answering only when absolutely necessary until she said something that caught all of Hermione's attention at once.

"What did you just say we had to do?!" blurted out Hermione, forgetting the people around her.

Putting her finger on her lips, the younger girl told Hermione again what she had just said. "To make these "marriages" legal, in one sense, we're going to have to kiss our husbands. To make them legal in another sense, we're going to have to consummate the marriages during the honeymoon."

A feeling of dread grew in the pit of Hermione's stomach, she may have been ready to create a friendship with Blaise, but this stupid law would force her into places she wasn't ready for.

Trying to give her one last boost of confidence, her dad told her to, "Pick up your chin kiddo, this may not be a day you wanted, but it will be a day you'll want to remember".

Taking her dad's words seriously, Hermione gave him one last hug before standing next to him in front of the doors, as ready as she would ever be to face the future that was ahead of her.


	4. A Step at A Time

AN: I just wanted to point out to reviewers who think some of my formatting is off, I'm not in AP English for no reason, and doing this helps me to avoid using a fine toothed comb to edit my mistakes. Any mistakes you do find however are unintentional. Anyone who has something against O.C.s should stop reading at this point, though should only end up being one unless the voices in my head want more.

_This chapter will be told in the P.O.V.'s of both Hermione Granger (HG) and Blaise Zabini (BZ) as well as the normal third person._

As the door swung open I held my head high, I'm Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake; no one was going to see me not in control of a situation. On seeing Blaise however, I almost forgot where I was and what I would have to do later on, and reminded myself to thank both his parents and himself profusely later. Remember that drawing I did years ago, about my perfect wedding? That drawing didn't only show the bride, but the groom as well. Blaise was dressed perfectly, forgoing the dress robes I so hate on men, and wearing a tux. His vest, tie, and the ribbon holding his hair back were all the perfect color to match the sash of my dress.

The music playing as I walked down the aisle with my father was from a muggle musical I saw as a child in London with my mum; it was only the instrumental, but the song was so appropriate. The musical, The Phantom of the Opera, has been my favourite show out of the many I was taken to as a child before starting Hogwarts. The song playing was a medley of the two romance songs in the show.

Half was All I Ask of You, the sweet song about the kind of relationship that grows from friendship and understanding; a man vowing to protect the girl he has come to love. Blaise does feel tenderness towards me, he told me as much, and he wants me to be happy.

The other half was from the Point of No Return, the song of passion and not turning back from what you know is right; learning to feel rather than to think and of a young girl's awakening. I don't think there's passion between Blaise and I, but we have reached a point of no return, I would never give up my magic.

Exiting my thoughts, I stopped at the alter at which Dumbledore was the priest; my father kissed my cheek and sat down next to my mother and a very nice looking couple I assumed to be the Zabinis. I then turned to face Blaise and my future with not so heavy a heart as I had started out with.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bloody Hell! I'd never seen such a beautiful person in my life. Walking down that seemingly endless aisle stood an angel with a cascading halo around her. Seeing her lost in thought, a look I loved which meant I could observe without being observed, I listened to the song playing. After hearing the song beforehand, I decided to see the play that inspired her to pick it as the song she would come to me by. I have to admit that I loved it and saw the magic of the story. Hopefully Hermione and I may reach the point in which we love each other enough to be willing to sacrifice everything for one another. A secret I have hidden is that for the Halloween dance I know is coming up next month I have a couples costume for us. This year the dance will only be the married couples, and the theme is 100 Years of Broadway; we'll be going as Christine and Erik, I read the book as well and yes, the Phantom does have a name.

My heart rate began to speed up as she and her father got closer to me, I even began to sweat, nervous about what would happen. After her father sat down next to her mother and my parents she and I both turned to face Dumbledore, and I don't know how she felt but I was nervous as hell until Dumbledore began speaking.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye began the ceremony with a statement, "During this event, we will take into account both of you families' traditions and incorporate them into the normal wizarding ceremony. We will bind your hands in accordance with Hermione's Scottish heritage, and you will both drink wine from a specific goblet of the Zabinis'." Binding their hands together with special cords, which had been magiked to stay on until the end of the reception, Dumbledore began by saying, "These cords symbolize both your lives and your magic becoming one. As you cannot separate your hands, your lives are now forever intertwined."

Blaise heard Hermione sigh and squeezed her hand reassuringly. They could already feel the effects of the ceremony as a tingling filled their bodies, their magic reserves were beginning to feed off of one another, making them both stronger than they had been earlier in the day.

"Neither of you should enter into this union thinking it's something you have to do, no matter how true that may be. This is your chance to get to know a person better, and in time, this will turn towards more than affection. Now you two come in, Hermione please answer me, "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take him Blaise Leonardo Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Hermione answered with an "I do," placing the white gold band with a design of small diamonds on his finger while storing his middle name in memory for questioning later.

"And do you, Blaise Leonardo Zabini, take her, Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do," said Blaise, almost sounding eager while putting the, which made everyone in the Great Hall chuckle slightly.

"Now before I pronounce you husband and wife, you must both drink the wine in this chalice, symbolizing everything you have now, you have to share."

Hermione and Blaise both drank the small amount of liquid in the goblet, one passing off to the other. Because they were now considered adults, and responsible for their own lives, they received wine that wasn't watered down for the first time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Both suddenly nervous, Blaise and Hermione leaned in towards one another and lightly kissed on the lips. Almost magnetically they placed their free hands on one another's cheeks and deepened the kiss, pulling away when they heard someone cough.

Both were blushing profusely as they looked at their parents, neither understanding what they felt in the kiss.

Hermione finally realized, "I'm a Zabini now."

"And I hope you're O.K. with that," said Blaise while Dumbledore walked up to the newlyweds.

"I have a request to make of my Heads…" the headmaster began before Hermione interrupted.

"I thought you said there were no Head positions this year, sir."

"I've decided that the two of you are responsible and adult enough to handle the extra duties it takes to be heads," said Dumbledore with a smile while he pulled out two new badges and handed them to the two happy students in front of him. "As your first duty, I would like to ask if you would sit in on all the rest of the weddings, there are a few students who will be more comfortable that way."

Hermione's mind went to Ginny, hoping she would be O.K. as Blaise gently pulled her to where their parents were waiting with bittersweet smiles.

Because Hermione and Blaise were still bound, their parents swarmed in to hug them and offer congratulations, in a tight space. After the parents got through with their own children, Hermione met Mr. and Mrs. Zabini while Blaise was given a large hug by her mother and a friendly handshake from her father.

"Hello Mrs. Zabini, I guess you already know that I'm Hermione."

Before she could say more, she was engulfed in an enormous hug, "Oh I know who you are, and nobody wished for this to come this early, but I think this will be so good for Blaise."

Mr. Zabini finally came in with a pat on her shoulder and a, "Welcome to the family."

They all sat down quickly, their parents in the back and Blaise and Hermione up front, allowing the next family to enter.

After supporting many of her fellow students, Hermione Zabini prepared herself for the wedding of one of her friends. Augusta Longbottom entered the Great Hall along with Neville from a side door. Watching Neville almost trip in nervousness, Hermione changed his long dress robes into ones that looked more like a suit. She gave him a short pep talk, trying to reassure him about what he was doing.

"Neville, I know you're nervous, but you are allowed to be. These are big changes, but we're all just going to have to face them head on. I mean look, I just married Blaise Zabini."

"Thanks Mione," said Neville calming down. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. I hope Luna is okay with becoming Mrs. Longbottom."

Surprised by Neville's future wife, and the thought that he may already like her, Hermione only showed it with the raising of her eyebrows. "Well Neville, I wish you and Luna all the best." She sat back down just as the wedding march began.

Luna walked down the aisle in a very old-fashioned wedding dress that must have been a family heirloom, on the arm of a man wearing her distant expression, which must have been her father.

Hermione and Blaise watched as a similar ceremony to most of the others unfolded. That was, until it reached the point for both families particular traditions to take place.

In what Hermione thought was a wonderfully thoughtful offering, as Longbottom men made an item of jewelry specific to their brides as a gift, Neville gave Luna a replica of her butterbeer cap necklace, which he must have magically forged earlier that day. The special thing was that Neville had designed and assembled it himself, using precious metals and gemstones instead of the tin or aluminum of the original.

Watching Neville fasten the clasp around Luna's neck, Hermione saw some of the distance in her gaze turn into both hope and fear for the future.

In return, Luna gave Neville a plant, which to most wouldn't be a great gift, but knowing the person that Neville was, and seeing the look on his face told Hermione that it was something special.

After the surprisingly sweet ceremony was finished with a kiss, and Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom had exited, Hermione and Blaise waited patiently for the next wedding of one of their friends, which just so happened to be Ron and Pansy.

Hermione remembered back to her early years at Hogwarts, and to a time in which she thought she might have ended up a Weasley. However, quite quickly she and Ron realized they were more like brother and sister than anything else. She only hoped Pansy would be good enough for Ron.

As if sensing her unease, Blaise leaned into her and whispered, "I know they both have their prejudices, but think how alike their personalities are. You know how they say similar people fight? They also say that makes for the best make-up se- OW!"

Hermione had pinched him and began blushing furiously at his unfinished statement, but started to blush even more at what he said next.

"You know, Mrs. Zabini," he said in a teasing tone, "Touching there is not allowed in public."

Horrified, Hermione looked down to see where she had actually pinched him and groaned. While trying to be discreet she thought she was pinching his side. She had been totally of and had actually pinched his arse.

Not able to face him, she turned back to the ceremony, which had arrived at the exchange. Hermione already expecting it, Pansy received her own hand on the famous Weasley clock. Pansy caught everyone off guard by declaring that she was going to go to muggle university the following year.

This shocked Hermione; who decided that Pansy might give up some of her prejudices, and could turn out to be a good person. After all, hadn't the Parkinson's not been among the Death Eaters who dies as Voldemort fell? Maybe the best thing to do would to just wipe the slate clean.

For a minute after the ceremony, Hermione spoke with the Weasleys, and learned that both she and Blaise had received hands on the clock as well with a, "You're a part of the family Hermione dear," before the Weasleys, Zabinis, Parkinsons, and Grangers sat down for the next ceremony they were expected to attend.

This turned out to be Harry and Ginny, who Mr. Weasley had proudly walked down the aisle. One of the only weddings that got to have a best man and bridesmaid, Hermione and Ron took their posts next to the couple. Harry of course received his own hand on the Weasley family clock, while he gave Ginny a necklace that had belonged to his mother with a pendant in the shape of a wolf, dog, and stag beneath a full moon. The rat that used to ride on the back of the stag was absent, but it looked like it hadn't been there in the first place. To both Harry and Ginny, this necklace showed how much James had Trusted Lily; Harry wanted her to know that that was how he felt around her.

Once the newly married couple happily sat down to await the final wedding, Hermione remembered what Blaise had told her a little earlier.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Draco is marrying my sister. She's in Ravenclaw."

Curious, Hermione pushed for information, "I thought you were an only child, and why don't I know her?"

"She's really my cousin, but she's been living with us since she was two. Her parents- my dad's brother and his wife- were killed by Death Eaters. And you don't know her my dear Hermione because she used to go to school in Spain. Her mother was completely Spanish and that's where they lived before… it happened. Up until this year she has been at _La Academia del Arte de la Magia_. We don't really look alike because she got her mother's features. We share the eyes though; it's funny, the rest of our family has brown.

"What's her name?"

"Isolde Maria Zabini, soon the be Malfoy, but knowing her the way I do she sure is going to give him a run for his money."

"Oh, and how is she going to accomplish that?"

"She's opinionated. A lot like you actually, and if he hasn't dropped the last of his highborn ideals that his mother has been trying to force out of him, she will do whatever it takes to get them out of him. Even though she's a pureblood, that type of thing doesn't really matter at all outside of Britain, which I guess explains why the Zabinis are liberal. And even though Isolde may not look it, she can be one of the most imposing people you will ever meet.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione broke from her musings just in time to see the door swing open, and watch Mr. Zabini walk a stunning young woman down the aisle. Even though she was rather petite, her poise and dignity along with a spaghetti strap floor length gown covered in Spanish lace made her into the picture of calm; her dark blue eyes the only indicator of what she really felt.

Hermione was surprised to note that this girl had hair that looked rather like her own, only very dark brown rather than sun kissed. Another thing noted was that she was rather pale for a person who spent the majority of their time in the Mediterranean; a slight pale olive tint being the only thing that stood between her and Draco's skin colors.

While pondering the new girl, Hermione missed the wedding entirely and only reacted when Blaise stood and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no! I missed it didn't I?"

Oh I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will forgive you Mrs. Zabini. Your parents actually taped every single wedding they knew someone was in."

At his words, Hermione's step faltered as she rose from her seat.

"What's wrong Hermione? Are you not feeling well?" said Blaise, worry evident in his tine of voice.

"No, I'm fine, I guess I'm just going to have to get used to being called that."

Blaise was so much taller that he kissed her hair, "Tell me if anything like that bothers you. You know hurting you would be the worst thing I could do."

Hermione laughed at his unintentional reference to Grease and grabbed his hand noticing everyone else filing out of the Hall. "Come on Mr. Zabini, we don't want to be late for our party do we?"

Blaise's real smile mirrored perhaps Hermione's first real one of the day. That little bit of encouragement made both realize that this could work; they would just have to take it a step at a time.

END NOTE: I am part Spanish and know that my little bit up there was right, it means The Academy of the Art of Magic, a creation of my own and is fictionally located in Barcelona, Spain.


End file.
